Princess' Library
by Scorpius-Rose116
Summary: They thought she was a just a muggle-born, know-it-all with bushy hair and buck teeth that's what Hermione thought herself but she didn't know that she was really a princess hidden for her own safety. Stay with her as she learns how to be a princess, but she may not be alone with her journey. Post 1st Year
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am writing this story for my own amusement. If someone here likes my story that will just be an added bonus. Remember though I have no experience in writing, I repeat NO EXPERIENCE. I can guarantee that this story will not be perfect. I'm pretty sure that the experienced BETAs out there might find 100 mistakes in a paragraph. I am joking. So to those writers who are great at writing stories, Good Job but please keep your comments to yourself. I'm perfectly fine with whatever I write so ignore them if you see any. Now on with the show or should I say story?

To say Hermione Granger was excited was an understatement. She was more than excited she was practically jumping up and down. Her parents engulfed her in a hug and said the usual take caress and I love you. She then ran to the scarlet train.

In another part of the platform there was a boy who was having the same treatment with his own family. After the regular routine he went to the train at a much more sedate place than Hermione went. Neither child noticed the Granger and the Jones parents nod at each other before going their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Rafael took a compartment with a girl reading a book. As a bookworm himself he knew that it would be a silent journey. After putting his trunk in the compartment overhead easily (a result of doing too many sports) he sat down on the seat in front of her and took his copy of Hogwarts: A History.

10 minutes after the train started he looked up to see that the girl was looking at him intently as if examining him. He took this as an excuse to check her out as well. Putting down the book he was reading, he noticed her most obvious traits first.

First Off he noticed that she had bushy hair which he immediately knew was from her reading books as she has little time to prepare. He knows this from his own hair. Then he saw her slightly larger front teeth. He also noticed her brown eyes looked on with curiosity, obviously loves learning. Her hands have plenty of paper cuts which just prove that his theory on her being a book-lover was correct. The pads of her fingers were a bit worn than normal. She might be a muggleborn like him by reading the title of her book which was coincidentally Hogwarts: A History. He deciphered this by the book because she wants to learn as much as she can about Hogwarts.

He made those observations in about a minute. She finished his observation 20 seconds faster than him but to his credit she started earlier than him. Her question was what baffled her the most.

"So?"She asked cutting the silence that has fallen upon then."So, what?" he asked questioningly

"What's your observation?"She said it as if she asked that question all the time. So he began telling her his observations. Not a bit shy as he does this all the time though he doesn't say it out loud. When he was finished he looked back at her dumbfounded expression. After a while she told him her own observations.

"Well your blue eyes have a sense of determination in them and your build is obviously for the sporty types so the determination might be for contests." She paused for breath" You have a sense of confidence in you which is obviously from winning" he winked at her, she blushed a bit"and obviously not shy, your hair looks unruly which is from books I presume?" the last was a bit of question in it so he nodded " Your hands are calloused which might be from Basketball, your hair color looks bleached so I think you swim, you might be a muggleborns because you want to learn as much as you can about Hogwarts thus Hogwarts: A History and you like reading but not as much as I do because you have less paper cuts"

He then asked about their families and vice versa, their interests and the normal "which house do you want to go" questions he learned that Gryffindor might be good for her but Ravenclaw doesn't sound so bad for her too. He mirrored her choices. He learned her name was Hermione Jean Granger while she learned his name was Rafael Angelo Jones

They asked questions back and forth of anything they could think of. Rafael asked if she knew how to sing. She answered by singing "Bad Day" to him. After a while Rafael told her she was a good singer in which she blushed. They arrived in Hogsmeade station afterwards.

They clambered onto the boats and began their journey to Hogwarts. She sat beside him in the boat and when the boat came to view she took his hand and squeezed it. She did not notice the smile on his face as she held his hand. The castle was beautiful with its many turrets and the magic was coming in waves. The many stars on the night sky have a welcoming feel to it.

The boats bumped lightly on the dock and the person whom they later learned was Hagrid rapped the door thrice. A stern looking professor led them inside and made them wait and told them to smarten themselves up. When they entered they immediately noticed the floating candles.

"Hogwarts: A History" they said at the same time she smiled at him in which he smiled back

"Hermione Granger" was next and she lightly squeezed Rafael's hand and went to the stool and put on the hat the last thing she saw were the many people staring at her.

"Yes, very interesting there's something about you but I can't seem to place it any who you have courage in you yes a lot of curiosity for Ravenclaw and kind-hearted like Hufflepuff and you have cunning like a Slytherin, yes difficult very difficult. Well better be -RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted the last part

Ravenclaw clapped for her when the applause died down they continued. "Jones, Rafael" Hermione gave him a small smile and after about a minute and a half the hat said "RAVENCLAW" Hermione was the one that clapped the loudest. He took the seat beside Hermione and told her what the hat told him.

"Wait, the hat told you that there was something he couldn't place?" he nodded "Me too, how odd" with that they proceeded to eat after the Headmasters weird speech when they both ate as much as they can they both noticed the fixed smiles on the professors' faces. They learned why when the headmaster told them to sing the Hogwarts theme song

They sang it with the tune of Bad day and the muggleborns in their table joined in too. When the song ended they went to the Ravenclaw entrance where an eagle brass-knocker was.

"You need to answer a riddle to enter the common room" the 5th year prefect said they waited patiently for the eagle to ask a riddle.

"A very pretty thing is I, fluttering in the pale blue sky. Delicate fragile on the wing, indeed I am a pretty thing, what am I?"Not a split second later Hermione and Rafael said butterfly at the same time in which they grinned at each other. The door opened and led them to a common room full of blue and bronze colored furniture.

"The female dormitories are on the right and the male dormitories are on the left" the prefect told them the 1st years sleepily went to their dormitories but not before Hermione hugged Rafael good night

PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL-PL

In a castle in Great Britain a spy told the queen and king of Great Britain news about their daughter Victoria Isabella Marie.

"Princess Victoria was sorted in the Ravenclaw house your majesty" the spy said with a bow

"Good, continue watching over her but don't interfere unless it's a life or death situation" the spy nodded his understanding

In a castle in Scotland the same spy told the King and Queen of Scotland about their son Prince James Alexander.

"Your highness, Prince James was sorted into Ravenclaw house along with princess Victoria of England" The King and Queen nodded

"Thank You, did you tell Philippe and Elizabeth?"Queen Alexandra asked

"Yes your highness, I told them on the way here" the spy answered

"You may go, please continue watching over the children" King William told him, the spy bowed and closed the door behind him.

"Let's go Will we need to make plans on how to tell the children the news" the king nodded and apparated to the Entrance Hall of The castle of England where their long time friends Beth and Philippe were waiting for them. They led them to the sitting room where piles of parchment and a dozen quills with their inkwell were on the table. When the door closed they dropped the formalities and greeted each other.

"I think we should tell them the news on the last day of school so as not to cause a fuss" answered Xandra

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea" Beth said the men nodded in agreement as they were used to letting the wives do the choices of stuff unrelated to Ruling the Kingdom

"So I have a list of suitable tutors to teach them" Beth gave the list to Xandra. Then they began adding more tutors so they have plenty of choices. The men nodding along when needed still not looking away from the chessboard. When the clock struck midnight, the queens packed up the stuff and duplicated them with a simple spell to review at their separate castles.

"We need to go, we can continue it at the same time tomorrow "Xandra told Beth, Beth nodded in understanding with that the Queen and King of Scotland left


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I just want to let you guys know that Voldemort did not make any Horcruxes thus he was killed when the curse rebounded. Harry still lived with the Dursleys while they rounded up the Death Eaters so everything is basically the same except there's no one out to get Harry. In commemoration to Voldemort dying they decided to change some rules in the school that's why the houses are mixed when there's classes not just Gryffindor=Slytherin and Ravenclaw=Hufflepuff.

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Harry Potter

oo00Princess' Library00oo

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and excited. She quickly finished her morning activities not minding that it was still 7:00 am. She went to the common room only to see Rafael waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. She noticed that she was in jogging pants and a sweatshirt.

"What are you doing here" she asked

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to run around the lake with me" she thought of it for a few moments and said"Okay, I'll just change" gesturing to her neat and pressed Hogwarts Uniform. A couple of minutes later, Hermione went down the stairs in jogging pants like him and a sleeveless shirt with her hair in a high ponytail and followed him out the door. When they arrived they stretched before starting their jog Rafael jogging with a bit more ease.

After their first lap Hermione asked "We could play a game, I'll ask questions and you answer then vice versa that way I'll learn more about each other" she saw him nod out of the corner of her eye so she started the game.

"What's your Favorite Color?" She asked

"White" was her answer

"Black" was his

They continued like this until they got tired half way through the third lap. They made their way to the common room and easily answered the riddle of the eagle. They went their separate ways Hermione to her dismay had to bath again.

They met at the bottom of the girls' staircase and made their way to the Great Hall they only went the wrong way once but easily found their way back on track. Thanks to their Great Memory they did not waste that much time in going to the Great Hall. Rafael sat down in the seat in front her and she began to put a healthy amount of Broccoli and Beans for breakfast along with some toast with marmalade. She looked up on spreading marmalade on her toast when she saw Rafael stacking Pancakes with plenty of syrup on his plate.

"What are you eating!?" she shrieked and began putting different kinds of vegetables on his plate.

He pouted but ate it with an overdramatic sigh when she didn't budge. After they finished their breakfast they walked to the Dungeons for Potions. They weren't that nervous because they knew that Professor Snape only hates Gryffindors and some in Hufflepuff but all in all leaves Ravenclaw alone one of the older students said.

They got lost along the way so they asked the portraits who were happy to help. Not many students have enough common sense to actually ask us the way one of the portraits said. They arrived without a hitch and Hermione read a book about Ancient Runes while Rafael read one about Spell Making. They looked up when they heard footsteps and hurriedly put back their books in their bags. When everyone was there they waited until Professor Snape arrived. Exactly when the clock chimed 9:30 Professor Snape arrived and opened the door billowing robes and all with the students following suit.

After the role call Snape began his speech which was obviously the same for all the 1st years. **(AN: If you're wondering why Harry Potter was not paused on in the role call it's because Dumbledore did not need to hide where Harry lives because Voldemort is dead so he knows Harry did not live an easy life unlike in Canon where he thought he was a pampered prince.)**

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

There was a bit of wincing from the Gryffindor side of the room especially from Neville Longbottom who looks like he might pee his pants any moment. Hermione mentally put him in a checklist in her mind to help him with his problems. She did not know that Rafael was thinking the same thing.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?_ Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was.

"I don't know sir." said Harry. Hermione already knew what the answer was but she was busy thinking of why Professor Snape did that even if he knows it's not for 1st years. Suddenly she had an idea. Taking her knowledge of Flower meanings and Potion Ingredient meanings she thought of the real answer.

_Asphodel was a type of Lily and Wormwood means bitter sorrow. So why is he asking what is a flower wrapped in bitter sorrow? No, that's not it Lily is Harry's mother whom is dead so he means he is in bitter sorrow because of Lily or maybe he's saying that he bitterly regrets Lily's Death because potion-wise the answer is draught of living death. So to put it simply He bitterly regrets Lily's Death._

Hermione looked beside her and saw that Rafael was silently asking her if she knew it and she nodded. When Harry did not know he just sighed in defeat and put the instructions of the boil cure on the board. They silently got the ingredients from the cupboard when Hermione felt something lightly brush her skirt she touched it and felt a piece of paper. She sat down and when she was sure that Snape was far from her read the note

_He bitterly regrets Lily's death._

She smiled and nodded to him letting him know that she thought of the same answer too. After stirring clockwise, 5 times she looked at her potion and saw that it was the perfect shade of Blue for the Boil Cure potion. She noticed that Rafael's potion was the same. After they finished putting some potion in a vial, Snape went over to their table. Taking the wooden spoon he sniffed some potion and dropped the texture back to the cauldron to see the thickness.

"Good, you can bottle up the rest of the potion and give it to Madam Pomfrey after class" giving them each a box of unbreakable vials. They nodded in response and he took the labeled vial and put it on his desk for recording. They began bottling the rest of the potion; Rafael secretly put 2 vials of potion in his book bag.

They packed up their things and left when it was time to leave with a tray of bottles in each their hands. After asking one of the portraits whose named Sir Cadogan where was the way to the Hospital wing they immediately followed his expressions.

"We should tell him" they both said at the same time. They did not need to elaborate exactly who was the "him".

"Lunch Time" Hermione said in which Rafael nodded when they opened the door to the Infirmary Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed wand in hand.

"What's wrong? She asked after scanning them for anything wrong.

"Nothing, Madam Pomfrey professor Snape just wanted us to give you our potions." That caused her to look at the tray of vials they were carrying. She got a vial and inspected it.

"You made a perfect Boil Cure potion on your first time in making a potion" they nodded

"How did you know it was our first time in making a potion, madam? Rafael asked

"I check the school records so I know any allergies and such and I happen to remember that the both of you are muggleborn." she answered and took their trays and arranged them in less than 5 seconds (**No kidding she should be in a speed stacks competition)** Quickly doing the Tempus spell she saw that the time was 11:33.

"You can come with me to the Great Hall as it's almost lunch." She said walking to the door the two 1st Years trailing behind her. Arriving at the Great Hall, they parted ways and they sat at the Ravenclaw table with the other 1st years but were a bit farther from them for privacy.

"I think we should help Longbottom, he obviously has confidence issues but he can be great someday" Rafael said.

"I was going to say that too, how about we meet with him after our last class which is" Hermione searched her memory and said "Transfiguration luckily it's with the Lions" Hermione said putting carrots and beans on her plate with a 2 chicken breasts she looked up to see that he put 3 chicken drumsticks on his plate. She fixed him with a glare and he rolled his eyes and scooped some peas and carrots on his plate. Smiling at her victory, she ate her food in peace. After finishing their food Rafael nudged her knee with his and they both went over to the Green Eyed boy in the Gryffindor table.

"Can we talk to you?" Hermione asked Harry shrugged and followed them out of the Great Hall when they were out of earshot of everyone in the Great Hall she started.

"In Potion's class Professor Snape asked what he would get if he added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, correct?" he nodded so she continued

"Well the answer is Draught of Living Death but Asphodel is a Lily and Wormwood means Bitter Sorrow so it means that he bitterly regrets Lily's Death so we're at a conclusion that Professor Snape loved your mom."

After a few seconds of silence he eventually said "Can I tell anyone?"

"You can but I don't trust Weasley very much so we might have to investigate before you say anything if that's okay with you" Rafael said, casting a meaningful glance at Hermione. His eyes got stormy and he eventually said

"It is fine I don't like people who aren't true to me" they nodded and they left without another word they turned round when they heard someone running towards them. They had their hands on their pocket's immediately ready to get their wands at a moment's notice when they saw that it was just Harry they relaxed.

"Thank You for telling me this even though you really didn't need to" Harry told them

"It's fine and whenever you need us we're here for you" Hermione said Rafael nodding along with her they continued walking to the Transfiguration classroom.

"I feel like I don't trust Weasley too you know, we really should investigate" Hermione said and Rafael nodded

"Our classmates might have problems too you know, we should help them" he told Hermione

"I think that's a great idea but we need to do something to seal the deal that we're not backing out no matter what happens we will always help anyone in need as long as it's in our power to help them"

"It should be something so serious that we will have to do it!" exclaimed Rafael

"Pinky Swear" they said at the same time connecting their pinkies to steal the deal. They did not notice the wind even if there were no windows in the area or the torches flaming brighter then going back to normal.

They did not know that they just did what only Royalty can do, sealing deals that cause an influx of power if sealed to another Royal.

After supper the spy of the Queens and Kings arrived at the sitting room of Great Britain castle or GBc for short.

"Princess Victoria and Prince James were prodigies at Potions your highnesses" he spoke in a firm tone that only the bravest of the brave can manage.

"Princess Victoria was excellent in Transfiguration and Prince James was excellent in Charms, I also found out that they have fast reflexes your highnesses but it can be improved with more practice" the spy, Manuel finished

"Thank You Manuel you may go but please tell us when anymore note worthy news comes up" King Philippe said and Manuel nodded and left. When he left the Queens went back to planning.

"Phil, they will have their tutorial on the beach house in Paris" Phil nodded and looked at his best friend Will he too nodded. The Villa was the joint project of the Britain and Scotland royal families. It was where they had vacations when they needed a break. The floor space is the size of the great hall with 2 floors one was for the bedrooms, kitchens, library and sitting room while the 2nd floor has the music room, mini-ballroom and a multi-purpose room which was used for anything. The backyard has a pool half the size of an Olympic sized one with lush green grass it's near the beach so it will be easy for any beach-related activities. It was also near the shopping District so their stylists will not have a hard time.

'_Lucky Kids_ 'King Philip thought to himself before continuing his game of chess with William


End file.
